


Movies, Popcorn, and Girl Talk

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ladies of Arrow Week [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Movies, Popcorn, and Girl Talk

** Movies, Popcorn, and Girl Talk  **  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Oliver/Felicity, Sara/Nyssa, Thea, Laurel  
 ** Word Count: ** 794  
 ** Rating: ** PG  
 ** Written For Ladies of Arrow Week Day 7: Sleepover **

Felicity looked around the apartment. She took stock of the supplies for the night. She ticked each one off on her fingers as she went over them. “Pillows check. Blankets check. Popcorn check. Wine check. Soda for Laurel check. Chick flick DVD’s check.” 

It was a welcome home party of sorts for Thea. After many months, she was finally back in Starling City and living with Oliver. 

There was a knock on the door and Felicity went to answer it. 

“Hey!” Felicity smiled as she opened the door. 

Sara and Nyssa walked in with Laurel in tow. All three were wearing pajamas under their coats. Sara handed Felicity a large bag of Chinese food. 

“Is the guest of honor here yet?” Laurel asked as she plumped up a pillow and sat on the floor with it. 

“Oliver is bringing her by. She doesn’t have a car yet.” Felicity said. 

Nyssa was staring at the poster of Robin Hood on Felicity’s wall. “What is this?”

“It’s an old movie. Oliver gave me the poster.” Felicity said. “I have it on DVD if you want to watch it.”

Sara tilted her head and squinted at it. “It looks like Ollie before the buzz cut. Don’t you think, Laurel?”

Laurel stood up and went to look. “Wow. It really does. So I bet he fantasizes he’s Robin Hood and that would make you maid Marion.” 

“I am not helpless and swooning.” Felicity said with a frown. 

“Who was this Marion?” Nyssa asked. She went to sit on the sofa and patted the seat next to her for Sara to sit. 

“Just the love of Robin’s whole life.” Sara said with a grin. 

“I thought the love of Oliver’s whole life was himself.” Laurel said. 

“Nope it’s Felicity!” Sara said. 

The women laughed and Felicity blushed a little. 

There was a knock on the door. Felicity went to answer it. 

Oliver stood there with Thea. 

“I’m here for my play date.” Thea glared at her brother and walked inside. “’Bye big brother.” 

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and pulled her into the hallway. “Are you sure you want to have a slumber party with _them_?”

“Of course I am.” Felicity said. “You are just afraid they will tell me about what you did before I knew you. I know more than they think I do. Just go on patrol and don’t worry about us. We are going to watch movies and eat too much popcorn.” 

Oliver frowned but gave her a quick kiss and left anyway. 

Felicity went back inside and all four of the women were looking at her like they were about to burst with laughter. 

“So what shall we watch first?” Felicity asked as she held up a stack of DVD’s. 

“Robin Hood!” Thea said. 

The other women nodded in agreement. 

Felicity sighed and pulled the DVD off of the shelf. “Don’t we get enough of archery in our real lives?”

“We just want to see it.” Sara said with a grin. 

“Yeah _Marion_.” Laurel teased. 

“Fine but no teasing.” Felicity put in the disk and sat on the floor among the group. “So Laurel, how is Ted?” 

“Ted?” Thea asked. “Laurel has a new boyfriend?”

“He a trainer and he’s not my boyfriend.” Laurel said. 

“That was why you were kissing him last night when he brought you home.” Sara said as she reached for the popcorn. “Or was that this morning?”

Laurel glared at her sister. “Well it’s not like I can bring him back to my place. You and Nyssa are in my bedroom.” 

“Sara, I told you we should have sought other accommodations.” Nyssa said as she picked up a piece of popcorn and looked at it. 

“Never stopped you from making out on the sofa with a boy before when we lived with Mom and Dad.” Sara said. 

“Everybody makes out on the sofa when the live at home.” Laurel said. 

“I didn’t.” Felicity said. 

“Nor I.” Nyssa said. “Of course, my father would have beheaded anyone he thought not worthy of me.” 

Everyone stared at Nyssa. 

“Wow! I just didn’t date much.” Felicity said. She aimed the remote at the DVD player and pushed the button. “Starting!”

“Oh wow! It is Ollie.” Sara said. “Nice … um… tights.” 

“I wonder what Oliver would look like in those.” Felicity took off her glasses and squinted at the screen. 

“Oh you all are so gross. That’s my brother.” Thea covered her face with her hands. 

The next hour or so was full of giggles and innuendo. 

After the movie was over, they watched another movie and passed the tissue box until it was empty. 

Nyssa was the first one to fall asleep. Sara froze Nyssa’s bra and panties in true sleepover tradition. 


End file.
